Poison and Wine
by Marionette-Petals
Summary: Sebastian has many secret admirers. But someone he admires? Almost unheard of. And a human too? Impossible. Can a human and demon be compatible? Or will something have to change? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"My my! What a mess you've caused!"

A high pitched voice giggling behind me caused me to jump. I quickly stood up to cover my handiwork, but then wheeled around to see who was there. To my shock, the dim lighting of the nearby streetlight revealed nobody standing there. The cool September breeze toyed with my bangs, causing them to tickle my nose. I knew I didn't imagine that flamboyant  
voice.

"Poor thing, Elizabeth was such a pretty lady, but now...she's perfect. So gorgeous. You sure know how to make a dreadful mess! I have to clean this up you know."

came the same voice right behind me.

I quickly turned around to find myself staring into the face of a man with ridiculously long light grey hair. He smiled at me, revealing his sharp, perfectly white teeth. The look in his eyes chilled me to the bone. It was passionate, almost...lustful. Alluring. His clothing was almost all grey and white, even the trench coat that loosely hung over his arms. What worried me the most was his attitude. He was surprisingly calm considering he was looking into the face of a cold blooded killer, or maybe it was the mutilated corpse behind me. I didn't know which was worse, honestly.

 _Who was this guy?_

 _"_ Do you like blood?"

He smiled, pulling out a grey chainsaw.

"No. It's hot, sticky, and smells like iron."

I retorted, eyeing his chainsaw wearily.

"I meant the color, girl."

He replied, rolling his eyes.

Did he mean the color red? Why didn't he just say the color? How was I supposed to know what he meant? Why is my personal preference relating to color have to do with anything? He noticed my hesitation and smiled again. He started the chainsaw, and I braced myself to run. It was so loud, surely someone would hear it and my actions will be discovered before I could get away! He lifted it high, giggling maniacally and brought it down on the corpse, spraying blood all over both of us. He shut it off, still giggling and admiring his work.

 _It was obvious he likes blood._

"I love the color red too. Red is the color of passion and I am a very passionate man"

He winked.

Red. The name I've heard all my life, but I have yet to see it.

"I can't see red."

I stated.

"Can't see red?! What do you mean you can't see red?! I know you aren't blind because you're looking right at me!"

He yelled.

"I'm colorblind to the color red"

I admitted, bracing to be yelled at again by this odd man.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it. It seemed like he was thinking, but I didn't stick around to find out. I didn't know who this man was nor did I care. I did what I wanted and I needed to get out of there. I wasn't worried about him telling the police, something told me he didn't care about what I did. Obviously not seeing as he added insult to injury with his chainsaw. I knew I made a mistake when I heard him laughing and running after me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I could hear his wooden heels clacking the pavement as he chased after me. His shadow was casted over me, and I panicked and ran faster. He was loving this. I could hear his psychotic giggling. I sent a chill down my spine. I was going to die tonight. The street lights whizzed by past me in a blur of yellows, oranges, and pale blues, but I was too busy focusing on my screaming lungs.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Do you have asthma, girl?! Give it up! You can't run from death!"

I almost screamed. His voice was **right behind me.** Despite my pounding heart and aching muscles, I ran faster. I wasn't going to die tonight. I refused. I didn't know what he wanted with me, but I knew it couldn't be good. All I could focus on was how close he was and the chainsaw he carried.

 _What kind of killer uses something as loud as a chainsaw?_

My whole body ached, and I knew I wasn't going to make it much longer. I think he knew that, because he laughed harder. I turned a corner and found myself in a dead end alleyway. I panicked, and desperately looked for a different way out. Of course there wasn't, because my whole life was a cliché. I fought for breath, but I felt as if I was suffocating. Damn lungs. I heard his wooden heels walk up behind me, and I turned around to brace myself. If I was going to die, I might as well see it coming.

"Oh look, a dead end. Such a shame, I was having fun!"

He ran his hands through his long hair, which I know assumed was red, and slowly made his way closer to me. With each painfully slow step he made to me, I took a step back. We never broke eye contact, but I was quickly backed into the brick wall. Each second felt like hours.

I held my breath.

He kept walking though, his smile never leaving his hauntingly beautiful face. He stopped before he stepped on my toes, and leaned in close enough to feel his breath on my cheek when he breathed. It was slightly cold, sending a small chill down my spine. I shivered. I couldn't move, I could only look into his bicolored eyes. Green. Yellow. His eyes so sinister, yet so beautiful. His glasses were slightly fogged by my quick breathing and the closeness of our bodies. His sharp teeth shone in the dim lighting.

"Giving up so early? What a disappointment, I was so dreadfully bored until you killed that woman!"

He cried dramatically.

I didn't dare utter a word. I just held my breath and waited to see what he would do next. He stepped back and pulled out his chainsaw. I took the opportunity and pushed him down and took off back down the street. I heard him groan and start chasing me again.

I don't know how long we ran, but it felt like an eternity. As soon as I nearly fell over from exhaustion, a tall man in black appeared from nowhere and I ran into him. It felt like hitting a brick wall, and I bounced back and hit the ground. Blood started pouring from my mouth, and I looked up at the man in terror. The man behind me with glasses went crazy.

"Bassy! What a pleasant surprise! I've missed you darling!"

He screamed happily, jumping on him.

The man in the black tailcoat sighed and pretended he wasn't there, and looked at me with the most sinister grey eyes I've ever seen. I thought glasses guy was terrifying, but this man could be Satan himself.

"I do apologize for the actions of Grell, he's a bit obnoxious."

He said, smiling slightly.

"I-It's alright."

I stammered, unable to look away.

The one he called Grell got off of him but continued to stare at him like a fangirl. It was kind of creepy. Was he in love with this Bassy guy?

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I hope he hasn't caused you any trouble"

He said, offering me a hand.

His voice was laced with noble English, but he was dressed as a servant. A butler actually. His firm, gloved hand pulled me off of the ground as if I weighed nothing, and studied me.

"Oh dear. You seem to be hurt. Let me take you to my master's mansion and tend to your medical needs. Please, come with me"

The one named Sebastian smiled.

Grell looked at me in disgust. "Why her? Can I come along?!"

"No."

Sebastian replied quickly, grabbing my arm and leading me away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

There was silence for quite some time while he walked. He had picked me up and was carrying me bridal style in the shadows of the night. I didn't know who this man was, but I trusted him. I normally didn't trust strangers, but something was so secure about him, like he was an angel sent to protect me tonight. I didn't know who that Grell guy was but I knew he would have killed me if Sebastian hadn't come along. The breeze had slowed down from earlier, it was only a soft whisper against my skin. Or maybe it was his breath.

Was it?

Did he even breathe? I pressed my face closer to his chest, and I felt the tiny rise and fall of his breathing. I let out an inaudible sigh of relief that I didn't even know I was holding, and relaxed in his strong arms.

"Everything alright, my lady?"

He asked politely, his cool breath washing over my cheeks.

Such a simple thing caused my heart to flutter. Why? It wasn't like he could help it.

I looked up at his strikingly handsome face. "Oh, yes…. Why did you save me?"

"My master ordered that I come save you tonight."

He stated simply.

"How did your master know to send you?"

"My Lord is quite the brilliant master, my lady. Why don't you rest until we arrive? You can ask him all the questions you desire once we arrive"

He smiled politely.

Before I could utter another word, he took off running. It was so fast that the wind pressing against us pushed me back against his chest and I closed my eyes. I've never seen anyone run so fast… There was no way he was human. Although, such an accusation would be quite ridiculous. He was human, and a marvelous one at that… A beautiful one.

Who was this Sebastian Michaelis?

"We are here, my lady."

His voice pulled me out of my thoughts and he gently placed me on my feet. He smiled politely and led me to a large room with only a large table and several chairs laced around the edges of it. I heard people whispering somewhere in the hallway, but I ignored it. 

"If you don't mind waiting here while I fetch my Master, my lady. Tea will be served momentarily"

Sebastian said, exiting the room.

As soon as the door shut, the silence hit me like a brick wall. I was alone in a strange manor, obviously owned by the extensively rich. Would they attempt to murder me, just as Grell had? Sebastian didn't seem to be that way, but neither did Grell at first.

I'm terrible at judging people, obviously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It wasn't long until Sebastian returned, following a mature young child. Well, he only looked mature. He was certainly well dressed and looked… older. Yet, he couldn't be older then twelve. He wore an eye patch, and didn't smile.

"This is Esther?"

The young one asked.

"Yes master, this is Esther"

Sebastian smiled.

The young nodded slightly. "Alright, go make us some tea, Sebastian."

He bowed. "Yes, my lord."

He left, and the young kid sat down across from me at the head of the table. He looked me straight in the eyes, there was such a strong sense of maturity in them that greatly surpassed my own. It was almost intimidating.

"So, you're the one behind all the murders that's stirred up London."

He stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you going to kill me for my actions?"

I inquired wearily.

I knew it. They really were going to kill me. All the people I've killed in cold blood… has come back to haunt me.

"I was going to until I discovered something quite odd about you."

He smirked.

"Odd, sir?"

I asked.

I wasn't even sure why I called him sir or why I was even playing his games. Maybe I was trying to stall my inevitable death. Maybe I was trying to wait to see Sebastian again. To figure him out.

"You have a demon following you. He's been doing it for a while, obsessively it seems. So I sent Sebastian to fetch you for questioning."

He stated.

I flinched. He was blunt, and talked about a stalking demon so casually. He had to be lying. Demons weren't real. Maybe it was his "child's imagination." Maybe he was religious? I didn't know.

"A demon? Following me?"

I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I assumed you were aware of this"

He stated.

"No, I wasn't even aware that demons were real, much less know what one wants with me"

"Oh, they are. We call upon them when our lives are in peril, and we have yet to get our revenge. We call upon a demon to help us retrieve revenge, in return of our souls."

"You seem to know a lot about it…"

"I'm a noble, I hear a lot of things."

I went quiet. It was such a simple explanation, but why did it seem much more than that? I didn't have long to dwell on the thought, because Sebastian walked in pushing an expensive-looking cart with expensive-looking china and tea. It was obvious this kid was a noble, but how did he become one so young? I'm guessing it had to do with the haunted look in his eye.

"I've brought tea, my Lord. Today's specialty is an Irish tea leaf that was plucked in the peak of night, giving it a strong sweet taste. I hope it is to your liking"

He smiled, pouring the kid a glass of tea.

It was steaming, obviously just made, and the kid drinks it as if it was nothing! I felt a bit more intimidated. Sebastian poured my glass, but there was absolutely no way I was going to drink it until it cooled off.

"Sebastian, fetch the servants. We need to tell Esther what's going to happen."

The kid ordered, waving Sebastian off.

It angered me slightly how the kid held such little regard for Sebastian's feelings, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. He just did it, almost mindlessly. Instantly, as if he was an emotionless drone built just to serve that child. I watched him push the cart out, and close the door, presumably to fetch the other servants, and I felt sad. How many more people were forced to serve this kid?

"For now, you will stay here and Sebastian will keep lookout for this demon. You need to be under cover so my guests won't think I'm harboring a fugitive or soliciting prostitutes. You will dress as a maid and pretend to work for me until this is solved. I have strict orders from the queen to get rid of this killer, and seeing as you are the killer, I could just eliminate you. Instead, I feel like it isn't you who is doing it, but this demon."

He explained.

I could only stare at him in shock. Was he serious?! I was being forced to come work as a slave while he supposedly tried to catch a monster that may not even exist?! Where was my say in this? I was not going to sit here and let him do this to me!

Sebastian walked in, followed by three people who I assumed was the servants. It confused me, surely he had more than three servants for this whole mansion! There was a woman in a maids dress and broken glasses, a young boy with a straw hat hanging off his back, and an older man dressed as a chef and a cigarette in his mouth. The woman and young boy looked excited for some reason, and the older man seemed nonchalant. I looked at Sebastian, and he smiled and made his way over to the kid. I was about to be forced to work with these strangers, or possibly get killed if I refused.

This was NOT what I had in mind when I went out tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"This outfit looks so good on you, yes it does!"

The maid with red hair smiled.

Wasn't her name Min Rei or something? She was so energetic and happy, it made me feel worse about her having to work for that kid. She hummed softly as she adjusted the outfit identical to hers on me, smiling the entire time.

"So why are you here? Master only likes the best of the best. What's your abilities?"

The maid asked excitedly.

"I'm okay with killing people"

I admitted.

I decided that was the best way to go, seeing as she didn't seem to know why I was really here. That master of hers didn't tell her because he obviously didn't want her to know. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her and risk getting killed.

"We all are. I'm a sniper."

I froze. Her voice had changed and she lifted her glasses up. She had beautiful eyes, but her stare pierced through me like daggers. I winced involuntarily, and she giggled and let her glasses fall back on her nose.

"Who is this Master of yours? I just met him not too long ago and now I'm working for him."

I inquired curiously.

"Don't know him?! That's Ciel Phantomhive! The Queen's guard dog!"

She exclaimed, almost in surprise.

I was shocked. He was the villainous noble I heard so much about?! That kid? I would believe it if it was Sebastian…but not the kid.

"How old is Ciel?"

I asked.

"He prefers we call him Master, yes he does! And Master is twelve!"

She smiled, stepping away to admire her work.

A twelve year old noble… almost unheard of. Seeing as he was the Queen's guard dog, I didn't question it. I was about to work for Ciel, and I needed to get used to it and not question anything.

"Done! You look so cute in that dress yes you do! Let me call Sebastian and let him give you the tour!"

She smiled, clapping her hands.

My heart fluttered at the mention of his name. The man that saved my life.

 _ **Sebastian.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"The manor is expected to be maintained to Masters expectations. Every room, crevice, and corner must be cleaned until it shines."

He explained firmly.

Something told me that he knew my plans to do a half-ass job until they would let me free. Or kill me. Whichever came first. Sebastian continued to talk, but everything fell to silence in my world. All I could see was his lips moving fluently, his sophisticated posture, and a distant heartbeat that I couldn't distinguish as my own. Maybe it was my own. I wasn't sure.

I wasn't sure on a lot of things. Like this whole working for the queen's guard dog. Did he send his servants to do his villainous deeds? Is that why Mey Rin said that? That poor woman. If she had this special ability, then what did the rest of the servants have? Finny, Bardroy, Tanaka, and… Sebastian? I looked up at him, my mind wandering what dark things he's done for his master. He seemed capable of so many things. Do one of those things include…murder, like me? He certainly didn't look like a monster. Well, to be fair, I didn't either. Not with bright blue eyes and a cute freckled face.

"Esther, were you listening at all?"

Sebastian's voice dragged me out of my thoughts and reality came crashing back on me. Instead of wearing my usual attire, my maid's dress greeted me. It was odd.

"What?"

I asked, my cheeks turning red.

"Honestly," he scolded, "If you want to stay here you have to do what is expected of you."

"Sorry Sebastian, I just miss my family"

I lied.

I'm not sure why I lied. Anything to get him to stay off my case, but by the look of his face I knew he knew more about me than I thought.

"Well they are safe. I took care of that last night while you slept."

He smiled politely.

I scowled. That bastard. He was mocking me. I guess that I deserved that for lying.

"How do you know where my family lives?"

I asked wearily.

"Where all dead people live. In the cemetery. I have resources in the dead business"

He explained politely.

"I didn't kill them, you know."

I explained.

"I never thought you did. I already know who did. That's why we are here, to catch the one doing the killings Esther."

Everything seemed to slow to a stop. He knew who killed my family? He said that's why I was here. Was it that so-called demon that's been tailing me? Anger started to boil in my chest. I looked at Sebastian and noticed his cold, empty stare. As a matter of fact, I didn't recall any emotion in his eyes since I met him. Was that how he was supposed to act, as a mere servant instead of a normal human being? Mey Rin was filled with emotion, as was Finny and Bardroy, But Sebastian…. He was empty. Soulless even. Has he lost all hope of making a living without his master?

"Why don't you go find Mey Rin and let her tell you your duties for today? I have a busy schedule and don't have time to dawdle. She should be in the foyer. Have a good day Esther"

He said, walking away.

I noticed he didn't call me "my lady" anymore. Was that only because I wasn't a servant beneath him yesterday? Maybe. Maybe that was what he had to do now I was a fellow worker. I turned away from where Sebastian once stood, and set off to find Mey Rin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm right here! Washing the stairs, yes I am!"

Mey Rin called in response to me calling her name loudly.

I smiled at her familiar enthusiasm, and joined her. "Sebastian sent me to come help you, as of today, you are my boss."

"Sebastian really said that? Well, I'm not going to boss you around no I won't but I will tell you what we need to do today! Let's wash the stairs and work our way around the mansion, it'll be so much fun with someone to talk to!"

I smiled at her and she eagerly handed me a sponge. I thought the dress would get in the way, but it made everything easier. The cleaning went on for hours, but mainly consisted on me cleaning up her messes when she cleaned the mansion. She was so used to doing it herself that she took over without realizing it and I just cleaned up what she broke or dropped or destroyed. Sebastian came by every now and then to check up on things, and from his smile I knew he was the one who usually dealt with Mey Rin's mishaps. So I guess I made his job a little easier. Would that be my role in this manor? Making Sebastian's job easier? That would make me his maid instead of that kid's. As twisted as it sounds, I wouldn't mind it. Does that make me a bad person? Not exactly, I was forced here under circumstances I didn't even fully understand. So, how was I in the wrong for wanting to help someone who saved my life from a crazed lunatic?

Instead of the maid as my role in the manor, I became the fixer by the end of the day. Finny with his gardening, Bardroy with his cooking, Mey Rin with her cleaning; I helped them with all of it. I didn't have any special abilities when it came to cooking or gardening or cleaning, but I could at least get rid of the things they destroyed for Sebastian to replace later. From the looks of it, it worked exactly that way all day. On our breaks, I got to know Finny, Bardroy, and Mey Rin better and I realized how great they really were. Three people that had nothing, and nobody to turn to and Sebastian came to them for a job here at the manor. Ciel brought them here for a second chance. He saved their lives, and I now had a newfound respect for him. He was still a spoiled brat, but he still saved these people. Sure it was for his own needs, but he still saved them. You have to have some sort of heart to do that, right?

"Esther, it's getting dark out so it's time to go inside and take our baths and go to sleep! We have so much to do tomorrow!"

Finny smiled, waving me out of the green house.

I looked up at the sky through the glass ceiling, and was shocked by how quick it was getting dark. The sun was setting and the sky was a brilliant abundance of bright colors that painting the sky. It was beautiful.

"Alright Finny you go ahead and I'll take my bath once everyone else finishes!"

I called back, smiling at his eager face.

He waved and took off into the mansion. I watched his retreating form and smiled. These servants were such good people. Easy to read, easy to connect with. Completely opposite of the person I wanted to understand more than anyone else.

Sebastian.

A cold, empty shell of a person that I secretly wanted to save from this place, like he saved me that night. Is that why I was interested in him? Or was it the mystery that surrounded him? Maybe it was his porcelain skin and hauntingly flawless features. I didn't know. What I did know was that I needed a bath. I reeked of sweat and hard labor. The mansion was a lot bigger then it looked, and it took so much to clean just one room. Could I keep doing this until they caught this demon? What would happen to me once this demon was caught? Would they kill me? Would they set me free, or would I have to work for Ciel for the rest of my life? Well, it wouldn't be so bad. I'd have a home, food, and friends; which was something I didn't have before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I felt it deep inside my chest. Churning and whispering for all the darkness to come forward and take over. They say a demon is after me, but who is the real monster here? Here I was, blue-eyed and someone's heart in my hands. Did I really do this? Of all the things I could have done tonight, I chose to come out here and commit such a sin. It was such a disturbing thing to do, but I couldn't help it. The urge had consumed me. It compelled me to sneak out of the manor and come to this alleyway and… kill this woman. I wasn't sorry, but I was… something. I felt surprisingly good about what I've done. Relieved. The urge was gone. The voices were gone. I was at peace. I didn't realize I was thinking about this so hard all day. It was buried in my subconscious, building up all day until it took over and made me do the things that I've done.

Her blood was everywhere. I made such a mess, but I didn't care. It was over. Her wide, empty green eyes stared into me. Some people would say that eyes like that stare into the soul, but to me they stared at me, yet unseeing and unfeeling. I was covered in her blood, and since she fought back, some of my own as well. My face was mainly cut up from her nails in my cheeks and under my eyes while I strangled her. The knife I used to dissect her was in my back pocket. Some would say that the weapon that took a life weighs so much. The burden it carries. The grief. The sorrow. The pain.

"I knew I'd find you here, Esther."

A familiar voice caused me to jump and freeze. I wheeled around to Sebastian grabbing my face, silencing me. I felt him pull me against him. His strong body was like titanium. It almost hurt when I slammed back against him. His gloved hand was cold against my lips and nose, it was almost soothing. I didn't fight him. I wasn't able to, he was so strong without even trying. There was no telling what he was capable of when he used all of his strength.

"Not a word. He's here. Find a place to hide and do not come out until I say so."

Sebastian said quietly.

He removed his hand from my face and stepped away, holding a finger over his lips and pointing to a small corner to hide. I walked away in disappointment and hid in the corner. My face still tingled from where his hand used to be, and even though he had a cold, hard body, it made me warm. I was forced to embrace the cool night air and even colder brick wall on my back as I sat down. I listened for Sebastian, but there was only silence.

Silence.

My biggest enemy. Why?

That's where my demons hide.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"I should have known it was you."

I heard Sebastian say.

I heard laughter and a high pitched giggle.

"Who was that with you? Was that Ciel? Come out Ciel! I want to play!"

I heard someone laugh.

It seemed like a kid, and he had a mixture of noble English and cockney English in his voice. What an odd combination for a child.

"See I knew Claude would lead me straight to Ciel! He's mine now!"

That same voice giggled.

Ciel? What did he want with that kid? Well, judging by the haunted look in his eyes, I'm assuming this was part of the reason why. Did he have enemies? Or was this kid love struck by the boy? I shuddered, I didn't know which was worse. Was that Sebastian's true purpose? To protect that kid? It was obvious he's more than a butler, but a bodyguard? I'd believe it. He was so strong, regardless by how gentle he was with me, it was obvious he could definitely handle his own, and a few hundred more.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but my master is not with me today. I am running my own personal errands"

Sebastian said in his usual polite way.

"The dog is running personal errands? Oh no that won't do. What type of butler leaves his master alone to the wolves?"

Said another voice, similar to Sebastian's rich noble voice, different from the giggler.

Two people were here? What were they doing?

"I assure you my master is in capable hands Claude, it's not like I can't come to him at any given moment"

Sebastian replied.

The way he said it almost seemed like he was getting sarcastic and coming from him it was odd, but also funny. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"So how long are you going to keep Esther hidden?"

Came the voice other than Sebastian's and the giggler.

What was his name? Claude? How did he know I was here?! I held my breath, and heard footsteps coming my way. I froze.

"Is this her? Did you kill her and feast on her soul like a hungry animal?"

The giggler asked, laughing while he says it.

I saw his shadow, I was casted over the woman I had killed before. Instead of screaming in terror, the kid laughed. What kind of sick fuck was he? What did he mean by Sebastian feasting on this girls soul? Was that some sort of reference?

"Not even I would stoop that law Michaelis. You aren't even worth to be called a demon."

Claude said; I heard the smirk in his voice.

Demon? Michaelis? What was going on here? Was this Michaelis person the demon that has been stalking me? I didn't even hear a fourth person! I heard more footsteps, they were heavier than Sebastian's and the giggler's. I froze, he was the one that knew my name and he was coming _straight for me._

Sebastian please. Save me again.

The shadow stopped right next to me and another quick shadow shot by and then both of them were gone. I let out the breath I was holding, and then someone grabbed a hold of my hair. I quickly looked up to see a kid with blonde hair smirking evilly down at me. My heart started racing and my blood turned to ice in my veins. Was he going to kill me?

"I found her Claude! The girl is right here!"

He was the giggler. He looked and dressed like a girl but it was obvious it was a boy. His bright, crazed blue eyes pierced through mine as he brought his free hand up and brought it back. He was going to punch me! And he did. I tried to dodge it but I couldn't move around too much with him gripping my hair. It hurt so bad, I instantly felt my blood pouring down my face and nose. My right eye started to tingle and go black as his fingers started pressing on my eye lids.

I screamed.

He laughed.

I cried.

He just kept pressing harder and harder, until I started blacking out from the pain, and for the first time since I was found, I found Sebastian in my peripheral vision. Him and another man dressed similar to him were fighting brutally. It was happening so fast it was almost impossible to see them. They were throwing each other through walls and on the ground and actually cracking and putting holes in the brick as if their bodies were made of steel. The giggler started laughing and forced me to look into his eyes. He pressed harder and I cried out. I was going to die tonight by the hands of a small boy. It was ironic really, if I wasn't screaming in pain I would have laughed. I had a twisted sense of humor, and death was definitely part of it. And now, it was going to be mine. Everything started going black, and as a last resort I tried calling out for Sebastian. It was harder than I thought it was going to be. My vocal cords were already shot by my screaming, or maybe I never screamed at all. Maybe it was all in my mind.

"S…S-Sebastian…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I awoke to darkness, my entire head killing me. I felt a pressure on my chest, making it hard to breathe. Where was I? I gathered all my strength to slowly turn my head to look around, only to find darkness. Did the giggler have me? Did Claude? Was I going to die? My heart started racing and I instantly felt sick. Nausea was rolling in my stomach, and I groaned.

"Quiet Esther, you don't want to wake the rest of them. Just relax"

A hushed voice said.

I almost didn't recognize Sebastian's voice. Not over the ringing in my ears. I immediately felt relieved, if he was here then I was safe, no question about it.

"S-Sebas.."

"No words Esther, there's quite a bit of blood. Save your breath"

He said softly.

There was something off about his soft, tender, caring tone. Synthetic. As if he was faking emotion. Then again he was always like that, so polite that it looked fake. Maybe it was. But why? Why would he fake it? Does he really hate being a butler, despite of how he acts? Maybe he did. Maybe not. I didn't care too much right now. All I cared about was that Michaelis guy being a demon. Was he the stalker? Did demons really exist?

"Who's M-Michaelis?"

I forced out into the darkness.

"That's me my lady, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. Why do you ask?"

Came his tender reply.

I froze. He was a demon. He was a demon! The man who saved my life was a demon. It was surprising how little that really shocked me. His graceful and strong figure and tremendous strength? That explained everything. The man who saved my life was a demon. The man who helped me was a demon. The man who I was starting to love was a demon. What was it that the giggler said? Feasting on her soul? Do demons even feel hunger? Do demons even feel _anything?_ His synthetic tone told me otherwise, but if he was hungry, I couldn't stand by and let him starve. I had to do something.

"Sebastian…"

Yes, I know it was dumb, but I didn't care. I wanted to help.

"Yes?"

He asked.

"Do…do you smell blood?"

"You're bleeding quite a lot my lady"

"Do you like blood, being a demon and all?"

Silence. There was hesitation in the air. In him.

"Yes."

"That kid said you were hungry."

"Yes he did my lady, I am formally contracted to my master so I can feast on his soul once he gets his revenge."

"So you're starving yourself until then?"

"…Yes."

"Sebastian…"

"Yes my lady?"

"I have blood… take some."

Silence again. It hung in the air like a thick blanket, suffocating me. I waited for his reply in anticipation. I could hear my heartbeat, pulsing through my body. I could hear my jagged breathing. I could hear everything, but saw nothing. I felt him moving, his footsteps silent. He was suddenly next to me, bending over and his cold gloved hand caressed my cheek. That's all I had of him, just a cold hand in the darkness, filling me with warmth and security.

"No."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"You're hungry, I can see it."

I said weakly.

"I am in a contract with my master for a reason. I'll have his soul soon enough."

He said softly: I heard the smile in is voice.

That smile I loved so much, I knew it was there. There in the darkness, away from my grasp. It made my heart flutter. It ached for him. I yearned for a monster who did not feel. Was I crazy for loving him, or for trying to win his non existing heart? Maybe. Maybe I was crazy for trying to feed him.

That part was definitely crazy.

"You like blood Sebastian. What if I gave you a small taste? Surely a small taste will fill you up for the time being, until you get that kids soul."

I offered.

My heart, it was shaking so badly. It was beating so fast I just knew he could hear it. I just offered the very essence of my life to a monster who could easily kill me without a second thought.

"Esther, it's time to retire for the night so you'll be well rested for tomorrow's duties."

He said firmly.

Tomorrow's duties? Is that what he was worried about right now? I reached up and grabbed his hand, placed it on my warm, living neck. I don't know what possessed me to do that, but I smiled. I felt his cold, unloving hand through the cloth, as usual. This seemed to have startled him.

"Sebastian it's okay, I am giving you food to keep from starving. Nothing more. Surely just a little taste will be enough?"

I smiled through the darkness.

If I didn't know Sebastian well enough I would say his hand was shaking. Faltering in his composure. Surely Sebastian wouldn't hesitate? Yet, here he was, hungry and hesitant. My heart ached for him. The man was starving and there was something I could do about it. _Sebastian, don't let yourself to starve…_

He stopped shaking and his hand gripped my neck firmly, and I smiled. This was the monster in him. The monster he hid so well. I suddenly felt his cool breath in his neck, and a small shiver trailed down my spine. This was what I was waiting for, to see him in his true colors and show him I'm not afraid.

I could help him.

"Esther, you shouldn't do this."

He said softly.

His voice was like silk, his cool breath on my skin was like butterfly kisses. So soft and soothing. So this was the whispers of a demon, as the old goes.

"Sebastian, just do it. Please don't let yourself starve."

I said softly.

There was a small pause, and I felt that firm grip again.

"Close your eyes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Darkness. That's all I could see, but I could feel his black hair cascading down on my neck and cheeks. I reached my arm up and grasped for it, but the silk always slipped from my fingertips. Or maybe I was too weak to fully grab it. I could hear my heart beating, I felt it. I still felt that pressure on my chest as well, and the pounding of my head. I still felt sick, but as soon as I felt his teeth sink into my neck, all pain or sickness was drowned out by this intense wave of… something. Bittersweet, maybe? Peace? I immediately relaxed, and I felt his lips twitch into a smile. That caused me to smile. I noticed that the synthetic composure was gone. I saw raw emotion in the air, raw hunger. He was enjoying himself, enjoying himself in his most natural state: a demon. A demon that was toying with his food, savoring it. Savoring it a little too much. This was taking too long, I started to feel colder than I already was.

"Seb..Sebastian…that's enough.."

I murmured, noticing the lightheadedness creeping on me.

I felt his hand slide up my stomach and chest, over to my lips. He was covering my mouth. I raised a hand up and gripped his hair and pulled it as hard as I could. It couldn't have felt more than a gentle caress to him, but he suddenly pulled away, composing himself. It almost sounded like he was blushing. What I wouldn't give to see that. Of course I know he wasn't really blushing, but a girl can dream, right?

"My sincerest apologies, Esther."

He murmured in that velvet voice of his.

He lifted his hand off of my mouth, and I relaxed. The feeling I had was gone, and the pain, pounding, and nausea was back. I groaned.

"I ask you to keep your voice at a minimum, Esther"

Came his soft voice again.

That same synthetic tone was back, the fake concern and tender care. It was a little hurtful, not going to lie, but also a little relieving to know that he had fully composed himself. He wasn't the monster Sebastian, instead he was the calm butler Sebastian. My neck tingled where he had bitten, but I couldn't feel any leaking blood.

"Now relax while I tend to your wounds."

He said softly.

And I did just that. I completely relaxed and used all my strength just to breathe and make my heart beat. To live. I felt his hands all over me, tending to my wounds. He was quick, but gentle. So gentle that I barely knew that he was even there. It was fascinating, but I was too sick to care I was suddenly overcome by a sudden tiredness. My eyelids grew extremely heavy, I quickly found it almost impossible to keep them open. I'm guessing Sebastian noticed this, and I felt him lean over me.

"Sleep my lady, I'll come for you in the morning."

Sebastian murmured softly in my ear.

I smiled slightly, allowing my eyes to close and I fell into the deepest sleep of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Esther, it is time to wake up."

A voice called to me amidst my dreaming.

The warm sunshine, my brothers laughing, the breeze… all of it began to fade away. I felt someone next to me, but I looked to my side and nobody new was there. Just my brothers. So it was someone in reality. Someone was in my room while I lay soundly in my bed. I couldn't tell who is was, their voice was scrambled in my mind to unrecognizable tones and pitch. I couldn't even tell if it was male or female.

"Esther, it's time to get up yes it is! You don't want Sebastian to come back in here!"

I heard someone else say.

That phrasing… was that Mey Rin? I'm guessing Sebastian was the one who came in here before. I felt a small nimble hand shaking me, forcing my eyes to open. Or, eye. My right eye was completely dead. One side of the room was sunny from the open window, the other side was… completely black. It was disorienting, and judging from Mey Rin's face she was slightly uncomfortable. Maybe it was from my probably horrid face, or the fact I had two eyes yesterday and only one today.

I smiled at her. "No need to be shy, I just had an accident last night. I was going down the stairs to get some water and I fell."

She seemed to relax a bit. "You've got to be careful Esther! You can't perform your duties if you keep losing body parts no you won't!"

I giggled. It felt good to laugh despite the wild night I had the night before. I sat up and Mey Rin practically bounced to our closet and pulled out my tailored dress for me to put on. Mey Rin and I share a room together, as does the boys in the room next to ours. Sebastian's is at the end of the hall. Our servant quarters were at the bottom of the mansion, a basement I guess you could call it. There was a real basement under our quarters, but only Sebastian goes in there as far as I was told.

"Hurry and change so we can get started! We have to be working before Master gets up!"

Mey Rin called, scrambling out of the door.

I jumped out of bed, cursing myself after stubbing my toe on the end of the bed I couldn't see. I ran in front of the mirror to get a full view of myself so nothing would be out of place on my right side. I quickly got dressed, pulled my hair up, and headed out of the door. I ran upstairs to join Mey Rin washing the sheets of the mansion. It was mainly me cleaning up her messes so Sebastian wouldn't have to.

 **Sebastian.**

My neck tingled.


	14. Chapter 14

_**(Im so sorry for the long wait everyone. It's been a rough few weeks. I know it's super short but I promise to make the upcoming chapters longer to the best of my abilities. I really appreciate your support and patience in this story! I appreciate your feedback and reviews and hope you guys continue doing so. I love you all so very much, and have a good day!)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Running after all the other servants all day was nothing if it was any other day, but today I grew exhausted just trying to hold myself up. I didn't give up of course, but it was definitely harder with my head pounding and my eye in agonizing pain. I almost cried a few times but on our break, Mey Rin, Finny, and Bardroy managed to make me laugh. They were so easy to talk to and I grew fond of their company.

"Miss Esther, where are you from? Where did Sebastian find you?"

Finny asked, his bright eyes shining in curiosity.

"Sebastian found me on the streets. I had just lost my family and these guys were being mean to me. He saved me and brought me here"

I smiled, my heart racing.

Well, it wasn't a complete lie. I did lose my family, but Sebastian saved me from being executed for murder. They all looked at me with what looked like sympathy. Which I didn't see why. Mey Rin, Finny, and Bardroy had harder lives from what they told me. They were such good people and I loved them already.

"You poor thing! You'll be safe here yes you will!"

Mey Rin smiled.

I smiled. They were so full of love and energy, like my little brother once was. I quickly shook that thought out of my head before it even formed, and finished my break and got back to work. It got a little better after I had some water and food that Sebastian graciously made for us. He was a perfect cook. He was a perfect butler. He was a perfect demon. He was so graceful in everything he did. I've never been religious, but no heaven would ever compare to this demon. He was walking on this earth forever, and he will never look any different. He was beautiful. Perfect.

I wonder how he even became a demon.


	15. Chapter 15

_**(I'm so sorry everyone, it's been so hard to actually sit down and write with all that's going on with college and home ^-^ Thank you for your patience and supportive reviews!)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

It was dangerous to wonder about things kept in the dark. It was there for a reason, and with Sebastian's great secret, there was no telling what else he was hiding. I wonder if the other servants even know if he's a demon. Surely he's told them, right? Maybe. Maybe not. I shouldn't be even thinking about any of this, but it was hard after what Sebastian did. He saved me, and then fed off of me. I subconsciously reached up to my right eye, my fingers tracing the fabric hiding the hideous mess underneath. That giggler. That kid. He destroyed me, and Sebastian saved me.

"Esther, it's late. Why are you up?"

Came Mey Rin's sleepy voice.

Her voice pierced through the heavy silence, causing me to jump. I looked across the room and saw her silhouette sit up in bed and turn the lamp on. The light dimly painted our faces against the darkness, and I saw worry in her heavy eyes.

"No need to worry Mey Rin, I was just in a little pain is all. I'm going to find Sebastian so he can give me some medicine. Go back to sleep, we have our duties tomorrow"

I smiled.

I spoke softly so I didn't break the silence as harsh as she did, so she could go back to sleep. She smiled, reassured and laid back down. Poor girl, working so hard. It must have been hard on her small body, but then again maybe not. She was a trained sniper, hired to protect the manor. I wonder how many people she's killed doing just that…

I shook my head, smiling and turning off the light. Cute little energetic Mey Rin, killing someone. It's hard to imagine. Would I be able to kill someone when it came to be my turn? Would I hesitate because I'm with this new… family? Maybe. Maybe not.

I walked out into the hallway and started my journey to look for Sebastian in the darkness of the mansion, but I found him easily enough. He was in the kitchen, staring blankly at a wall. Did demons sleep? If not, this poor man must be so bored at night. As soon as I stepped in, his grey eyes flickered at me. Instead of feeling fear at his menacing stare, I smiled.

"Hello Sebastian, it's pretty late."

I said, sitting next to him.

"Demons do not require sleep my lady, why are you up?"

He asked in his usual polite manner.

"My eye hurts… Do you have some medicine?"

I asked.

He smiled and got up, picking me up and gently sitting me on his back. I gripped onto him in fear and confusion, and he chuckled.

"You will catch cold walking around with no shoes on my lady, allow me."

He said.

I didn't question it. I just buried my face in his silk hair and closed my eyes. I was going to enjoy this the best I could. He walked gracefully down corridors and hallways, and his grip was firm on me, holding me up. His strong back was surprisingly comfortable, but I knew better. I knew the bricks that was hiding under his tailcoat. His hair was as dark as the night, soft and soothing like ocean waves. I could easily go to sleep here, forever. He had a very unique smell, nothing I've ever smelled before. Like a wilted flower, still awashed in its beautiful fragrance, but a touch of death on the edge. A beautiful smell…

"Esther, I'm going to lay you down here, okay?"

He said softly.

His voice was…different. Tender, but without the synthetic tone. Caring. Did he really care? He gently kneeled in front of a bed and helped me onto it. He put a gloved hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me to lay down on the bed. His tall figure loomed over me as he worked to unravel the bandages over my eye. I thought it would hurt, but he moved so swiftly and carefully I didn't feel a thing. Once the bandages were off, and he began to stare, I started to feel self-conscious.

"Listen my lady, would you like to have two eyes again?"

He asked.

I froze. I never really thought about it since the incident. In fact, I haven't really thought about my eye at all. I had just accepted the fact that it was gone. Was it possible to have another eye?

"I…I-Is that even possible?"

I stammered.

"I can't restore your eye sight, but I can give you a synthetic eye so you won't have to wear all these bandages. Is that okay?"

He asked.

"Y-Yes"

I replied.

Sebastian smiled, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight pouring in from the window. If it were anyone else, they would be cowering in fear, but I knew better. He began to work, and the pain was unbearable. I cried, but his soft voice cooing in my ear helped greatly. Something was different about him today, he was more…caring. It wasn't fake. What's gotten into him? He grey eyes flickered back and forth from what he was doing, to me. He smiled almost the entire time. He was done a few minutes later, and he gave me a cloth eye patch. It was the kind that peasant kids wore, but I didn't care. It was a gift that Sebastian gave me. I accepted it graciously, and smiled at him. He led me to a mirror with his gloved hand over my eye. He looked so perfect next to me. He removed his hand and I gasped at my reflection. I…I had a new eye! It was pale blue, just like my other one! It was almost no difference in the color… It was perfect.

"Thank you Sebastian! It's so perfect!"

I smiled.

He cupped my cheek in his hand, and pulled me into his chest. My back slammed into him. He chuckled.

"You look really elegant in this moonlight my lady"

He cooed in my ear.

My heart started pounding with his closeness. His voice. I'm positive he could hear it. Maybe that's why he was doing this. I didn't know. I didn't know anything, but one simple thing.

I **loved** him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I can hear your heart, my lady. It's so powerful… So… enticing."

His voice. It was surrounding me. It was blanketing the air around me, suffocating me. The world began to slow down, everything freezing in place but him. I was rooted to this spot, frozen by his eyes and his hand on my cheek. His hand moved from my cheek to my chest, right over my heart. I felt his smile against my hair.

"Are you happy about your eye my lady?"

He asked softly.

"Y-yes Sebastian"

I stammered.

I could barely even tell if that was my own voice. It was like I was speaking under water, echoing through the ripples, masking where the sound came from. I was speaking without my body knowing it. The moonlight was bright, bathing him in its beautiful glow. He was a beautiful monster and I needed him. There was an eerie beauty to the picture of us in the mirror, and I didn't want to move from here. I wanted to stay here forever.

What was I even saying? It was obvious he was toying with me because he was hungry. I saw it in his grey eyes, and there was no way I was going to let him starve.

"Sebastian, you're hungry again."

I said, looking into his reflection.

"That may be the truth, but that's why I have my master. I have gone much longer without food, and I can handle Master."

He smiled in his usual polite way.

The hunger in his eyes faded away to something warm and soft. Like melted silver. I almost wanted to reach out and touch them, to feel their warmth and security. Maybe I was wrong about him toying with me, but what was he doing then? He had always had this synthetic tone in his voice. A strong sense of fakeness that nobody seemed to pick up on.

"You need to eat Sebastian."

I insisted.

There it was. That underwater echo. I was speaking without my body knowing. What was I saying? Last time he lost himself in it, I had to stop him. What if I couldn't stop this time? Maybe that's what I wanted. To be free of this confusing part of life that I have fallen into.

How crazy could I be to be in love with a demon?

It was quick. He had picked me up and slammed me against the bed before I could even blink. I looked up at him, and saw the menacing hunger in his eyes. There he was. The monster. Sebastian's true identity. I wonder how many people have seen this part of him. No doubt any of them have lived. Would I be next? I noticed his struggle. He was trying so hard to control himself, but he was quickly losing. His hand wrapped around my neck, and I smiled.

Looks like I was going to be dying today.

He bent over, his hair falling over his eyes, and I felt his nose brush mine. My cheeks instantly became hot, and my heart sped up again. No doubt he felt it in my neck. He was so close, his cool breath washed over my cheeks, lips, and neck. He was so close… Just a little closer…

That's when it happened. He suddenly closed the space between us and his lips captured mine. I yelped in surprise and his grip on my neck tightened. My heart was about to pound out of my chest, and my eyes closed. Sebastian… the man I loved. The monster I needed.

He kissed me.

It was like I had died and was brought back to life. I felt…reborn.

Every second felt like hours, and the world came to a screeching halt. I wanted to stay like this forever. Under his spell, tasting the bittersweet death on his lips. However, it was over as quickly as it came. He pulled away, immediately releasing my neck and stumbling back.

The silence was heavy.

I was too shocked to say anything. That kiss was too real. Filled with raw emotion. Could demons even feel emotions? What was that? I thought he was just going to do what he did last time…but this was so much better. I looked up at him, and he was standing in a dark corner. He was obviously shaking, fighting this battle that I could not see. He was disgruntled, hand on his forehead and hair fallen over his eyes. I got up, dizzy from his wonderful kiss, but forced my heavy feet to make their way over to him.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies my lady. I don't know what came over me, I-"

"It's okay Sebastian."

I interrupted.

He stopped, and looked up at me. His grey eyes filled with something I've never seen before. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was so strong that I could feel it. It was in the air around him.

"It's late, you need to return to your quarters for your duties tomorrow. Goodnight my lady"

He said lowly.

His voice was hoarse, as if he had just finished screaming or crying. I wanted to comfort him, but the tone in his voice told me to listen.

So I turned around, and went to my room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It's been a week since Sebastian and I shared the kiss, but it's all I can think about. I did my mindless duties in the mansion, my body moving without my control, my mind replaying the scene again and again. I've noticed that Sebastian only called me "my lady" in the nights I visited him alone. While I was around the other servants, whom I've grown to see as my family, I was just Esther. To Ciel I was Maid. I've gotten to know the kid a little bit in my time working under him, and I realized that he is spoiled, but he treats his household well. He expects us to do our job in exchange for food and shelter. What more could I honestly ask for? Especially since he sent Sebastian to save me.

Today was just another day in the mansion, just me and Mey Rin doing our cleaning duties and tending to everything else Sebastian asked us to. It was always so wonderful to see him, no matter how many times he walked by. My heart skipped a beat and I knew I blushed, I imagined his lips on mine every moment of every day. I wonder if he did the same. Maybe. Maybe not.

"Esther, Master would like to see you in his study please!"

Sebastian called as he walked by with a cart.

"Yes, Sebastian"

I replied, gazing at his swinging tailcoat.

I walked to Ciel's study to find his tiny figure behind a desk. His eyes were fastened to me as I made my way in, his haunted look growing darker with each step. I wonder what this could be about.

"Esther."

He stated simply.

I was slightly confused about his behavior. "Yes?"

"Sebastian tells me about the run in with Alois and Claude in an alleyway."

He said in the same matter-of-fact tone.

Claude. Claude. That name. I knew that name. Who was Alois again? Was he the giggler? My eyes were trapped in his, I was drowning in a sea of thick, blue darkness and I couldn't look away.

"Yes."

I said.

"Thanks to you, we have found the demon stalking you. It was a ruse to find me and finish me. Sebastian and you did a great job, and I heard about your eye, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

He said, a smile in his eye.

His behavior struck me as odd, it wasn't like him to say anything remotely nice to me. My hands involuntarily reached for the cloth over my eye, and I forced a smile.

"It's quite alright. Sebastian fixed me up and now it's all better. Well, besides the fact I'm missing an eye"

I said softly, forcing a giggle.

"Which one did that to you, may I ask?"

"The kid with blonde hair, that giggles a lot."

"Alois."

"Yes…Alois."

Ciel was about to say something, but Sebastian came into the door with the same cart from earlier with tea and sweets on the tray. He swiftly walked by me, but his arm brushed mine and I could almost taste the electricity between us. It flooded my body, and I blushed. Ciel waved his hand at me, indicating that I should leave, and I slipped out silently. I made my way to the kitchen for some water.

Surprisingly, the kitchen was deserted. Well, I couldn't say I was surprised, Sebastian was always chastising Bardroy about his cooking habits and confiscating his fancy tools, but there wasn't even food prepared for dinner, and that was something Sebastian was never late with. He was very serious about dinner and the cleanliness of the mansion. What could possibly be more important than cooking dinner this late in the evening?

"Oh Esther there you are! I was looking all over for you!"

Finny called from behind me.

I jumped and wheeled around to find the cute boy smiling in his usual way.

"Yes Finny, what is it?"

I smiled.

I couldn't help but smile around him.

"Mey Rin and Bardroy and I are playing games in the foyer! Would you like to play?"

He asked hopefully.

It was almost impossible to say no to this kid, but I had to find out what was going on with Sebastian.

"No Finny, I would love to but there are still some things I need to do before I can play. You guys go ahead, I'll join later, okay?"

I smiled.

I tried not to feel so guilty when I saw the disappointment in his eyes. It was almost enough to make me want to drop everything and play with him, but I had work to do. Finny nodded and took off down the hallway, calling to the others my declining of his offer. I turned back around to the kitchen and found Sebastian smiling at me. I jumped.

"When did you get in here?!"

I demanded.

"Whatever do you mean? I've been in here since you've been in here."

He replied simply.

"I'm not even going to question it. It's nice to see you without us rushing to do something"

I smiled, blushing softly.

I hated it. How did I ever come to this?

"I can agree. Why did you come to the kitchen my lady?"

There it was again.

"Why do you call me that only when we are alone?"

"Because I am the head butler, meaning I have to refer to you as a servant during our duties. Outside of that, I can call you whatever I please. Do you not like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, I was just curiou –"

I was interrupted by a swift kiss. It was so sudden and strong that I stumbled back and hit a table. He held onto me and deepened the kiss, and I completely washed away in his lips. I was drowning in this bliss and I didn't want to move. It's felt like years since I've felt so alive, and I wished it stayed forever. The electricity from earlier was back, and it was ten times stronger, surging through every inch of my body. We blended together, becoming one in this moment.

It ended too quickly though. He pulled away, breathing hard and clumsily stumbling back, that same look of horror as before. Was he horrified for kissing me? If so, why do it? Demons didn't have emotions anyway, so why was he acting this way?

"I've never felt something so…. Human."

He murmured.

"Pardon?"

I asked.

"It's been hundreds of years since ive breathed human life, so why… why do I feel such humanistic things now?"

He asked blankly.

I didn't know if he was asking me or just talking, so I stayed silent and just watched him. It wasn't fair. I fell in love with him every time he kissed me, and he had no idea.


End file.
